


Smoke

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dani's Mikaani Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Annie detested smoking. She really, truly did. And she could never understand why Mikasa ever did it. But as they wait for a third person to arrive for their meeting, the blonde learns some surprising things.Day 6 of Dani's Mikaani Week: Gangster!AU





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't nearly as long as the others but I really enjoy this AU so I might come back to it.

She never understood why someone so pretty would smoke. Annie couldn’t stand it. Then again, she couldn’t stand drinking either. It wasn’t her style; if she wasn’t in perfect control of her body and health, she wasn’t going to risk it. As they were sitting together in the back corner of a seedy bar, waiting for a mutual contact, the blonde glanced over to see Mikasa lighting up again. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and she muttered, “I don’t know why you smoke. Don’t you care about your health?”

 

Mikasa glanced at her, cool grey eyes discerning. “You don’t like it when people smoke around you?”

 

“Not particularly.” She added, “Don’t like the smell, don’t like the toll it takes on not only  _ your  _ health but  _ mine _ .” 

 

There was a brief moment where they simply stared at one another. Then, surprisingly, Mikasa reached over and put out the cigarette. “I wish you said something before. I wouldn’t have smoked around you.” Her lips curled into a smile as she noticed Annie gaping at her. “What?”

 

“I- would’ve expected you to finish it regardless of what I said,” the blonde replied. 

 

The brunette gangster chuckled. “I’m not that petty. I mostly just do it for show at meetings. I rarely smoke, actually. I bummed a few off of Eren to put in my cigarette case. Believe it or not, I’ve gotten into less fights when I show up smoking. I guess no one wants to mess with a woman who smokes, has a gun strapped to her hip and also has biceps bigger than some of the men I meet with.” 

 

“You’ve also got some pretty intimidating tattoos,” Annie mentioned. Her eyes fell on one in particular that looked like it had been done by someone particularly well-versed in Japanese style tattoos. 

 

“ _ Irezumi _ ,” she replied simply. “Supposedly, my mother’s brother was involved with the yakuza. Before my parents died, we went to visit once. I liked my uncle, though my mother frequently got into fights with him about his...activities.” Mikasa went quiet, watching the door of the bar. “I went back after my parents died and I told him I had started my own gang here. So he took me to get a traditional tattoo.” 

 

Annie blinked and asked, “Do you ever wish you could go back?”

 

“To Japan or do you mean in time?”

 

“In time. To before this all started.”

 

Mikasa seemed pensive. “Yeah. I feel like my mother would be disappointed that this is what I’ve turned to. But when I got put in foster care, I was too old- thirteen. Most people don’t want to adopt teenagers. I had to make my own way. And this is how I’ve done it.” 

 

When the door opened and they saw their mutual contact, Annie reached over and tapped her arm. “Lemme have one of those cigarettes.” 

 

The request surprised Mikasa and her brows rose. “Hm?” 

 

“I want to see if this actually works,” the blonde retorted. Her accent grew thick and Mikasa noted that the Russian accent fit Annie quite well.

 

Mikasa lit up, getting it started and handed it over, smiling when their hands brushed. As she watched Annie take her first drag, she quietly stated, “Y’know, I thought for a while that you were really damn attractive. Would you be interested in playing some pool later?”

 

Annie exhaled, blowing the smoke out in a cloud. For her first time smoking, she took it remarkably well. “Does that mean you’d be interested in dinner?”

 

“Of course. We could discuss a partnership,” she suggested as their contact with a third party approached. Mikasa winked at her. “I’ve got a thing for blonde women.”

 

“You don’t say.” 


End file.
